Don't Give Up, Serena
by Mailman Dragonite
Summary: It sure does hurt to keep your feelings from the person you love—doesn't it? [One-shot. GeekChicShipping.]


Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie stood on the top floor of the Prism Tower. The trio gazed off over the guard rail, taking in the beautiful scene that was the setting sun on Kalos' central city. There was a strange tension between the three—one that didn't go unnoticed by any means.

It'd been a while, since they'd last gone up there. In fact, the last time just the _three_ of them had made the climb to the top was on first day they met… the day Ash jumped off. They'd been there countless other times since, of course—but in all those other times… there was never once when they'd been without the fourth and irreplaceable member of their company. That is… until today.

"Serena's been gone for a while now…" Clemont said, shielding his eyes from the evening sun. He gazed out to the city below—as if he'd actually be able to see anything he was searching for. "Where could she be?"

"Anywhere by now," Bonnie replied, peeking over the guard rail. Frowning, she said, "I really hope she'll make it back before it gets dark…"

Suddenly overwhelmed with Serena's well-being, Clemont felt chills go down his spine. "Maybe we should go look for her…"

Ash gazed over the edge as well, crossing his arms. —He was acting… well, abnormally quiet. He frowned a bit, looking almost guilty—as if something was eating at his conscious.

Taking a break from their effortless search, Bonnie turned, finally taking notice to her older friend's strange behavior. With a weak smile, knowing exactly what was wrong, she said, "Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure she'll come back soon."

Frowning still, he lamented, "…But it's_ my_ fault she ran off in the first place."

Clemont twitched in the slightest, hearing Ash's words. While he was too timid to say anything—he really couldn't argue with him there. The blonde paused for a moment, thinking back a few hours.

* * *

They'd arrived in town just that morning. As Kalos' central city—they planned to stay the night in Lumiose before venturing to their next destination. It seemed like any other day to them, but to Serena—it was way more than that. She said needed to go off and run some errands on her own, but she'd meet back up with them around lunch.

The three sat around a little table just outside a quaint café, waiting for her. "I wonder what Serena went off to do…" Bonnie asked aloud, tilting her head to the side.

"—Just turn around and you'll see!"

Hearing a familiar voice from behind them, Ash and the blonde siblings looked back in unison. Surely enough there she was, and boy—was she right. Posing cutely, Serena framed her face with her hands.

_—She'd cut her hair._

And it was short—_really_ short. Shorter than any of theirs; a boyish pixie cut.

"Wow!" Bonnie said immediately. With big sparkly eyes, she gazed up at Serena in wonder. "You're so cute, Serena!"

She laughed, entirely too pleased, "You think so?"

"Yeah!" cheered the little girl. Turning to her older brother, she said, "Isn't she adorable, Clemont?"

—But Clemont, however, just stood there. Nothing less than dumb-founded, he blinked a bit, letting his mouth hang open in the ever slightest. Because, in his eyes…

Serena was, in fact, the cutest thing in the entire world at that moment.

Coming back to reality, he shook his head a bit. "A-Ah—I mean, yeah!" he agreed. "I-I hardly recognized you!" He gave a wide, sincere grin. Even feeling the slightest blush pass over his cheeks, he said, "It looks perfect on you!" Clemont spoke casually… not daring to let on how cute he_ actually_ found her.

"Thanks!" she smiled, taking his compliment in stride… immediately turning to Ash, looking so eager for his response. Which didn't go unnoticed by their company. The blonde boy only wished she'd stare at him like that. With such wonder, such anticipation. Even Bonnie'd long since caught on to Serena's feelings. But Ash… Ash was still as oblivious as a stick. And wouldn't you know—

"—Uhhh…" the darker haired boy gave a weak smile, raising an eyebrow. Alarmed, the two siblings perked up. "You look… great?" he said, not even bothering to try and sound convincing. Oh no.

Ash had no idea what was different.

Serena paused, then looking the slightest bit concerned, if not hurt. "You… think so?" she tested him. He just nodded, pretending like he knew what was going on. "What about me looks different, Ash?" she asked blatantly, hoping he was sincere.

Then rubbing the back of his head, he paused. "You…" Ash said slowly. Clemont side-eyed his friend. Oh. Oh gosh don't screw this up, Ash. Ash you can do this, _Ash it's so obvious just—_ "—You got a new hat?" he asked, to which Clemont and Bonnie both face-palmed mentally. However, Serena's smile actually faded after a moment; she paused. It was almost as though they could all see the color drain out of her face. She was quiet, she looked down at her feet… she even quivered a bit.

He had_ no_ idea.

"…Serena?" Ash said, growing worried with her behavior. Suddenly perking up, she wore a bright smile. —A_ fake_ one.

"Yeah! Cute, isn't it?" said the blonde girl, pointing to it. All too quick to change the subject, she pivoted on her heel. Wasting no time, she ran the other direction. "Ahh—I think I forgot something at the Salon!"

"Wait, Serena—!" they called after her in unison.

"—I'll meet you guys back at the Gym!" she waved over her shoulder, turning the corner, disappearing from sight.

It was quiet for a moment, the trio could hardly comprehend what'd just happened. Ash least of all. "…What's up with her?"

Bonnie, almost horrified, looked back to Ash. "—You really couldn't tell?"

Again, he rubbed the back of his head. "Did… Did I do something wrong?"

All too quiet, perhaps even more so than normal, Clemont replied, _"I'd say so."_

* * *

"I can't believe I just didn't notice her hair," Ash put a hand over his eyes. To be fair, however—they all knew he was never one to pay mind to that kind of thing anyway, but… really? Even Ash was bothered with himself at the moment. "I feel like such a jerk." He paused, suddenly hit with a kind of realization. "…But why does she even care about what I think so much anyway?"

Clemont clenched the rail, feeling a very fine mix of jealousy and annoyance with his friend… though, he'd never have the courage to voice such feelings of course. While he knew Ash really couldn't be blamed for acting how he did, Clemont couldn't help but feel this strange sense of distress…

He knew why he felt this way, too.

Suddenly, and without warning, Clemont pivoted on his heel and rushed towards the descending staircase. "—I'm gonna go look for her!"

"—Big Brother?" Bonnie tilted her head. "Wait up!"

"W-Wait!" Ash followed in quick pursuit. "I'm coming too!"

* * *

After practically locking Bonnie in the house (not wanting her wandering about past dark,) the two boy's'd split up. It wasn't long before the sun'd set, and the only thing lighting the city was the iconic tower in its center…

They'd been at it for hours, checking the endless streets and avenues. Running'd never been Clemont's strong suit, but even through the mucky Summer night's air, he trudged on in his search for their friend. That is, until he'd come to Vernal Avenue, the road leading back to the Gym.

Practically drenched in sweat, aching from this whole "physical activity" thing—he wasn't about to give up, but… perhaps she'd gone back to the Gym. Maybe Ash'd found her and apologized and everything was great and she was safe and—

Then again, maybe not.

Because, sitting on a bench facing the other way—Clemont saw a girl wearing a pastel pink hat atop her strawberry blonde pixie cut. It was, without a doubt, Serena. Ash hadn't found her yet. For there she sat, sniffling, huffing…

Crying all on her own.

Feeling his gut wrench from such a sight, Clemont was hesitant to approach her. Slow to reach out, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She shot up from her hunched position in an instant, turning to see him. Nearly having a heart attack, she said, "C-Clemont!" Rubbing furiously at her eyes in a poor attempt to cloak her tears, she stood. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he explained. "You've been gone for hours, Serena." With a weak expression, he said, "Ash's been out looking for you too."

Almost scoffing, she replied, "What for?"

"He was worried," Clemont frowned. "All of us were."

"W-Worried?" Serena stuttered, still in a tizzy from crying. "Why were you worried? I've been here dozens of times, you should'a known I'd be fine!" she reassured him… rather poorly.

Clemont paused for a moment, hesitant to acknowledge her lies. "…You don't_ look_ fine," he eventually said. "You look like you've been… crying," he added, so bluntly.

"W-Wha—" Serena replied, as if she didn't know exactly what he was talking about. "I haven't been crying!" she waved her hand, laughing him off. To which Clemont didn't look remotely convinced. "—Really," she said, "I'm fine!" Trying her hardest to collect herself, Serena forced a smile—feeling entirely pained and weak as she did. "See?" she pointed to her lips.

Seeing right through her, Clemont held an expression of the utmost empathy. "Serena…" he said softly.

—Only capable of holding her lame expression for so long, Serena paused. Her lips began to quiver once more; tears burned in the corners of her eyes again. Unable to control the single drop sliding down her cheek, she again said, "…S-See?"

With an aching heart, not unlike hers—it was painful to watch. He paused for a moment. Confronting her, he dared to ask what he already knew. "…You cut your hair for Ash, didn't you?"

It was quiet between them for a few moments longer. Then knowing she wasn't fooling anyone, Serena let her smile falter a bit—then a little more, and a little more… until she couldn't smile any longer. As if the flood gates to her heart just couldn't stay closed—Serena ducked her head in the palms of her hands, covering her face. She sniffled softly once again. After what seemed like so long, Serena voiced the single question in her mind.

"W-Why?" she asked, speaking through her tears. _"…Why doesn't Ash love me?"_

Clemont felt his heart skip a beat. He winced slightly, hearing her words. It hurt just to hear. But, no—it wasn't because she loved Ash and not him. It was because he knew _exactly_ how she was feeling in that moment.

And he knew just how much it hurt.

"What more can I do?" Serena asked, so uncomfortably vulnerable. She rubbed at her eyes, feeling uglier than she ever had. "I've tried everything. No matter what I wear, how I look—" Serena stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to acknowledge her own stupid actions. But sadly, this mistake was one she'd never be able to ignore, no matter how hard she tried. "—No matter _what I do…"_ Slowly, she slid her hands to the back of her head—feeling just as exposed as the back of her neck. Clenching her fists around the short tufts of hair on the back of her head, she lamented, "I'm such an idiot."

Quick to try and correct her, he replied, "You're not, Seren—"

"—Have you seen the back of my head!?" she snapped at him, not even giving him a chance to justify her actions. Ever timid, Clemont could only flinch back at her out burst. "My hair's gone—for good! I spent my whole life growing it out and I just cut it all off thinking Ash'd care!" Taking off her pale pink, felt hat—she threw it to the ground.

Trying to calm her, he said, "A-Ash said he was sorry. You know he's just—"

"I don't care!" she whined. "I want my hair back!" Sobbing, Serena shouted, "I-I just! I just wanted him think I was cute! I wanted him to notice! I-I just wanted him to—!" She paused, suddenly feel her frustration replaced with sadness and self-resentment. Speaking softer, she said, "…I just wanted him to finally see me." Covering her face again, she cried in her hands. "But he doesn't. And now… he never will." In a poor attempt to gain the attention of the person she cared for the most, Serena'd only caused herself more distress. _"I'm not beautiful anymore."_

Clemont could hardly bring himself to look at her. It hurt—to watch Serena hurt. To see and hear her cry over something so small…

So_ invalid._

—Because, while he understood her feelings entirely, Clemont just couldn't agree. Speaking almost reflexively, and straight from his heart, he dared to correct her. "…You don't need long hair to be beautiful, Serena."

To which Serena caught her breath—hardly expecting _Clemont_ of all people to say such a thing. "W-Wha—?" She looked to him. Slowly the taller boy knelt down, picking up Serena's pastel hat. Standing again, taking a step forward, Clemont was gentle to place the garment atop her head.

"—You still are."

She was taken aback, staring at him through watery eyes. "Clemont…?" was all she could say.

"Short, long—it… doesn't matter," he started, speaking with the utmost sincerity. "You'll always be beautiful," Clemont told her, paying no mind to the butterflies in his stomach (perhaps, for the first time in his life.) "—No matter how you look." Because her hair wasn't what made her beautiful. Serena's beauty was something she could never be robbed of, and he was so sure of that. "And, I know—one day…" he paused, "—Ash'll see that." Bolder than he'd ever been in his life, Clemont reached over, placing a comforting hand on Serena's cheek. Then… he smiled to her. —_For_ her. Because he knew how much it hurt… to love someone who didn't feel the same way.

The only thing that hurt more was seeing that same person so broken, in such terrible pain.

"I'm sure…" Clemont paused, "Ash will understand how you feel some day."

Stunned, baffled—she could only gaze at him through her tears and the florescent tower's light. It was strange, but… hearing him say that, hearing those words spoke aloud—it really seemed like that could be the case. For her heart felt lighter—as though she weren't holding it all on her own anymore. It was after a moment of realization, but Serena found herself smiling in the ever slightest. Sincerely this time, very unlike before. "…Thank you, Clemont," she said meekly, despite the few tears still in her eyes.

Clemont grinned in reply, removing his hand from her cheek. "What are friends for?" he reassured her.

—Then, catching him off guard—she, of course, had to ask, "…You really… think I'm beautiful, Clemont?"

Naturally, his cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson in an instant. Breaking away from the moment, feeling slightly flustered, he could only stutter and rub the back of his head awkwardly. "A-Ah, we-well y'know, I—!" Serena cut him off, laughing lightly in amusement. The Gym Leader smiled a bit in return, standing bashfully with hunched shoulders. It was silent between the two of them for a moment longer, as they gazed at one another.

Slowly, Serena took a step towards him. She then ducked her head forward, resting on his shoulder. Letting herself feel somber for a few moments longer, Serena clutched her hands over her heart. Clemont just gazed at the top of her hat—caught off guard to say the least.

"_Thank you,_" was all she said once again, letting the last of her tears fall. The girl spoke softly this time, almost in a whisper.

Clemont gave a weak smile. Gently, he placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other on the back of her head. He pat her freshly cut hair, as if to say, "it's alright that it's gone." Comforting the fragile girl he held, Clemont prayed from the very bottom of his heart that she'd find the love she was looking for one day—with the person of her dreams.

Whomever that may be.

Speaking softly, and just to her, Clemont whispered, _"Don't give up, Serena."_


End file.
